Life's just a Schedule
by Stitch1202
Summary: When max and her family move, they have a new school. With new friends and all will everything go right according to jeb? Or will it take a turn for the worst when jeb start going crazy? I am horrible at this, please give this a chance. First fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

Hi, my name is Maximum Ride. I am about fourteen years old, and I am here to warn you I am not the "pretty girl" you may think I look like. I have brown, blond hair that everyone makes fun of. I have the most boring chocolate eyes that I would trade any day for my little sister's or brother's blue eyes. I look in the mirror and sighed. The kids at my new school probably going to be just as mean. And I would be stuck with no friends. Again.

I walked downstairs to see my dad on the couch. Walked in the kitchen to see my twin brother, Iggy, making breakfast. I was just thankful it wasn't me. I would burn your cereal somehow somewhere. I saw Angel come in, taking a seat at the counter top. I walked over and kissed her on her forehead.

"good morning sweetheart. Ready for the new school?" She nodded and took the first toast Iggy had sat out. Gazzy groggily took a seat next to Angel.

"good morning Gazzy, are you at all the least bit excited for school?" I said putting on the most fake smile I have ever made.

"whatever makes floats your boat." He replied eating a bowl of cereal. I grabbed a piece of toast I. Ate in like three bites. What can I say, I love eating.

I saw the bus coming up to our stop. Crap.

"come on guys! The bus is here." I herded led them along, out the door. And, somehow, even with me shoving them along, we burly got on the bus. Angle took an open seat, with Gazzy right by her side. I walked father and found another open seat. Iggy was about to sit next to me when he sat in the sat behind me. Well, I just got rejected by my brother. I pulled out my phone and started texting him.

Max: did I just get rejected by my own twin brother?

Iggy: no, but I thought I would make a friend. Seeming our past, thought I start early.

Max: good luck. Go get em' tiger

I closed my phone and looked out the window. We soon stopped at another house and a girl with long black hair came on. Her eyes wondered the bus until her eyes landed on me. She took the open seat next to me, and looked in my direction. Great, soon I would have to make a conversation. Be nice max. Shut up, stupid head.

"hi, I'm Ella. Are you new?" I nod. Then realize she is waiting for my name so I chuckle.

" I'm Max," I reply. She smiles, and before I know it I am talking to this girl the rest of the bus ride.

-Line-

Fang's POV

I sat on the same seat as I do every year. Dang this got boring. I look out the window and watched the trees fly by, when we stop at a new house. I looked at it, then chuckled to myself. A girl, about 5'8", was ushering two young kids out the door, with a boy, about my age, behind them. When the got to the bus my breath caught. That girl was gorgeous. Her brown eyes captivating, hair falling in just the right places. Her lips, sof- what was I doing!? I was the social outcast, and I was not going to get my hopes up. She was probably just like Lissa, popular any where she went.

Her brother sat down next to me and instantly got a text. He answered and then looked at me.

"Hey, I am Iggy." What kind of name was Iggy? Well, I guess I can't argue,my parent were hippies and named me Fang.

"Fang," yes I know, I am a man of many words.

"Finally!" He exclaims, "Someone with a weird name. And here I sat, think I was the only one."

wow, this kid was just what this school needed. I looked out the window and noticed we were at school. Great, another day of rejection.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors note: hi hope I update in time please tell, do i need long or short chapters?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride. JP does._**

* * *

><p><span>Max POV<span>

when we arrived at school I looked for all of the ins and outs. What can I say, I'm paranoid. When everyone else stood up to get off, I sat there waiting for all of the other delinquents to get off. The kid that Iggy had been sitting with also stayed put. Wow, someone actually understood the silent law of, wait your turn. I turned in my seat and looked at him. I hate towards most people suddenly disappeared as I wanted to talk to this guy.

"hi, I'm Max." I said a little to gleefully. He just stood up and walked out of the bus. Hiss. I stood up and got off the bus. When I stepped off, I saw angel and Gazzy go one way, to the elementary school next door, and Ella go to the high school. I followed her and stopped in front of a large, brick building. Ella turned around, " come on Max." I followed her and followed her to her locker. I saw a girl with mixed color skin, and big, brown curls, walking towards us.

"WHO is this, Ella? Oh, she's pretty. What did you do to your hair! It is just gorgeous! Oh and your eyes. There are, are just like mine! Except mine are boring, and yours, we'll, yours are just- just beautiful. Not that your not Ella, but I haven't ever seen this girl, and, well, she just pretty. Are you new? You must be. We'll, I'm Monique, but please call me nudge. What's your name?" Nudge said, in all one breath I might add.

"Max?" I said in the form of a question.

" Hi! Once again I am nudge, and I-" Ella had shoved her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"I'm sorry. She talks... A LOT," Ella said. I nodded then looked down at my schedule. It said my locker was number 177. Oh, how convenient, right next to Ella's. I went to the locker and opened it.

"ZOMG! You are my locker neighbor?!" Ella squealed. I just put all of my books in my locker, and then grabbed the ones that i needed.

" who do you have for home room? Maybe I can help you." Ella said, leaning over my shoulder.

"Mrs. Cinal!? Oh, your so lucky. She is the nicest teacher. She teaches science, and she is absolutely my favorite." Nudge said, restraining herself from talking more. Even with the directions from my new friends, I still was late. When I walked into the class all eyes turned to me. Of course they would.

"oh, Hi! I am guessing you are our new student ms. Ride?" The teacher asked. Yeah this teacher was nice. I decided this would be the one teacher I would be nice to. I mean there has to be that teacher that defends you when your in serious trouble, right?

" uh, yeah, think so," I said dumbly. I know, I really do have a way with words.

" um, well, you can take a seat next to Fang. Fang please raise your hand."

I saw Fang raise his hand, and guess who it was. Yep, give the lady a prize, the kid from the bus.

I walked over and took a seat, not really excited about sitting next to him. He was an emo wannabe. He was also just as stubborn as some of the popular bumblebees, that rule the school. (A.N I don't cuss so when there is a random word like bumblebee you'll understand). I looked away from any eye contact. And you know what? He acted freakin oblivious, and you know what, that even made me more mad.

" ok, class, since I really didn't have anything planned you can just do what ever, but please, use your inside voices." And you know what, everyone actually respected this teacher enough to use inside voices. Weird. I leaned on my desk, but the silence was killing me.

" so," I started, " I'm Max from the bus, and-"

" I gonna let you in on secret," he said coldly, " you don't want to be seen with me. Therefor, I am not your friend, and your are not mine. You do not want to be seen with me, and I definitely do not was to be seen with you." When he finished he turned about and started playing on his phone. Wow this guy was a JERK.

Fang's POV

" I gonna let you in on secret," he said coldly, " you don't want to be seen with me. Therefor, I am not your friend, and your are not mine. You do not want to be seen with me, and I definitely do not was to be seen with you." I know I was cold, but honestly, I am not going to associate myself with a girl like her. She is going to be Lissa's minion in next day. But on the off note that was the longest I have ever spoken. Who knew I could.

She turned away and let out a huff. I herd her mumble, I can see why. Great, another person who hates me. Can't blame her, I kind of forced her to hate me. I'm really good at that.

When the bells rang, I gladly stood up and went to my locker. When I opened it I felt a pair of blue eyes burning into me. I grabbed my books and turned around.

" well, looky here. Hey, Fangles." Dylan said, using a child nickname he had given me. He snarled, en let e emotionless mask fall over my face once more. I would not give him that satisfaction. His perfect hair and popular guy attitude was really annoying, maybe I could just punch him, right here.

" stay away from the new girl, she's mine. Do you understand? I saw you flirting with her, but let's be honest she wouldn't like you in a million years. Wait, why am I even worried? Pushed never fall for a guy like you, Fangles," he stated. He turned around and walked away.

Wow, he was the same as always, a jerk. I made my way to class, and when I entered, I saw her again. Sitting next to the only empty seat left in the room. Mine. How I ended up sitting by her again? I don't know, just my luck, but I could help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N hey guys please review, and I can update faster then most for my school has IPads and that is where I am typing from. I hope I get one person for I feel I am really only righting this for myself. :(<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I *tear* don't own Maximum ride. JP does

Max's POV

When I saw Fang walked in, i realized the only other empty seat was next to me. Hey, at least I had Iggy on the other side of me. Why does Fang got to be so rude? Maybe he's,like, popular, and, like, he thinks I am the most hideous thing. Wait...why do I care?

He sat down next to me and took out his notebook. I took out my notebook and looked up at Ms. Johnson. Dang it, why did he just have to sit by me. Peered over at him to catch him look in my direction. He instantly looked away. I snickered.

" ok, class, you may talk amongst yourself." Once she stayed that the room went crazy. I leaned over to talk to Iggy when a boy with bright blue eyes came over. He looked at Fang. Fang stood up, sneered, then walked away. He sat down and looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Dylan. Your Max, right?" I just nodded. Entranced in the circling blue of his eyes. The only one with eyes so intriguing was, eww, Fang.

"Well, I know we just met, but would like to go to the local cofee shop. I'd like to get to know you better."

"um, ok, but, like as friends." I clarified. I was not getting stuck with the pretty boy. He nodded. I was saved by the bell from any further questioning.

Next I had history, then science, after lunch. I walked in, Iggy not to be found. I saw an open table, with only one person at it. That one person was Fang, whoopdy-freakin-doo. He looked at me and I returned the glare. I stand up a little bit straiter, and walk over. I choose a seat and sit sound. Testing him to say something, started eat my lunch, which, by the way, was a lot of food.

Fang POV

I saw he walk into the lunch room she didn't sit with Lissa, so I guess she wasn't, on of them. She spot me watching her. She glared at me, walking in my direction. She sat down, waiting for me to object. When I didn't she started eating, what looked like a few pounds of food. I chuckled which received me a glare. He hair fell into her deep chocolate eyes. The eyes that I could stare into for hours.

" What are you staring at?" Max said, as cold as ice.

" you don't have to be so rude," I mumbled, instantly regretting it.

"me? Rude? Look who's talking. All I wanted to do was make a simple friend who's not freaking made of make up, or stuck up jocks. Your the one calling me to much of an ugly monster to be seen with." She retorted, with a snarl. That's not why, I thought, your the most beautiful girl I know. I then realized, I had just blown my chance at actually having a person like me in the horrid school.

" yeah, you have."

"Look, I'm sorry, but you really don't want to be friends with someone the whole school hates. That's me, the outcast. I don't want to ruin your reputation." She looked at me, stunned. Wow, that was a lot of talking. "I'm sorry" the first time in my life saying sorry, and it was on a girl I just met.

" look, I am that type that could kill over a stolen cookie. So, for me to forgive and forget about calling me not wanting to be seen with, well you know. I will make an exception if you give me a cookie." She stated with complete seriousness. Yesshh. I handed her my cookie. She stood up and moved to sit across from me. And just like that we were talking. But I couldn't help but notice the glares I was receiving from Dylan.

**I know it was REALLY short but I wanted to show that I am well and alive. I also want to ask do you want FAX soon or later because I leaning for the later. But peoples please REVEIW**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE REMEMBER THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE BOOK. I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. ALSO I CANT SPELL TO SACE MY LIFE.**

Fang POV

Why was she so mean? She could just forgive and forget but no. She was a brat that's what she is. A beautiful, enchanting brat. Wait, what was I saying? I hated this girl and she was not in my liking.

...

I finished my lunch and headed out of the room. I know, I'm boring. No drama here folks.

Max POV

I pulled out my phone from my locker and sat down at a bench. I felt a warm body sit next to me, causing me to look up.

"hey Dylan," I said. He seems like a nice guy. We was really open though.

"So, about tonight. I was thinking I could give you a ride, so no one would have to give you directions."

"um," he stared at me so intently, "ok." He smile lit up the room. He was almost like a lost little puppy dog.

"hey, I gotta go see you later." He stood up and left turning around and giving me a wink. What would a guy like him even see in me. The rest of the time I hung out with Ella and Nudge, who had he same study hall as me.

-time skip to the end of the day-

"Max!" Dylan called. I stood up and followed him to his car. He had a yellow car that looked dang expensive, and he opened the door for me.

"don't mean to be rude or anything, but are you, uh, rich?" I ask taking a seat. He winked. "Yeah, parents are scientists." We drove in silence, but the whole time it was like he want to do something. when we arrived at the coffee shop, we took a seat near a janitors place was a little run down, but very populated. I saw a few recognizable kids from school. A lady, that was round fifty years old. Came to take our order. She had had a name tag reading Susie. How stereotypical.

"I will take a hot cocoa please," I say, I have never been much of a lover of coffee. Dylan ordered something then start up conversation.

"Let's play 20 questions. I'll start. So, where are you from?"

"Indiana. Favorite color?"

"Blue. Favorite hobby?" I answered art, and we continued like that. When we finished, I realized it had taken longer then I thought. It had taken an hour and a half.

"I had better head home, but thanks for this time. My house is actually just a block from here. I have had a lot of fun." I started started standing up when Dylan grabbed by wrist.

"wait, don't go. I'm having so much fun."

"I'm sorry but my dad is going to kill me." I stood up and left the coffee shop. I was not excited about getting home but it would have to happen. When I did arrive home I snuck to my room and did my only homework. It was short, so I when I was done I changed into Pajamas. I didn't feel like eating so I just tucked myself tight inside of my blankets, slowly drifting of. It didn't last for long.

I was awoken by my father. He stormed in and and sat on my bed. He woke me up with a startle. I sat up quickly, and viewed my surroundings. Everything was in gone. All of the stuff i had had, placed around around my room was in boxes WHAT.?!

**Haha I know it is short but I will get to type more after tomorrow for school is almost out for CHRISTMAS BREAK. **

**Question of the chapter: does your school watch Channel One?**


	5. Chapter 5

**PAY ATTENTION- I changed things in the past two chapters so I would advise skimming over them.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS. And please do not get mad at me for saying that if you are of a different religion. I want to thank you if you are reading this already. I know I usually wait till at least a few chapters have been made so THANK YOU! I have also made some changes to the last two chapters. Also it was just my BIRTHDAY! Mi know you all are mad at me but the stupid site kicked me out. So hope you except my apology.**

Max POV

I just stared at my dad. He was a jerk and all but what was he doing with my stuff!

"What is this!" I screamed. I did even think about not waking up the other kids. Too late.

"SHUT UP. You'll wake the other children. You and the children are moving. I apparently can't be promoted to take care of you in my conditions. Whatever. Some people came in and did this to your room. I love you guys but you guys are going to live with someone else until I'm back on my feet."

"What!" I know I have a wide spread of vocabulary, "Are the younger kids coming with me?"

"I just said that. You'll live with some lady and her four sons and one daughter. They are wealthy they already excepted taking in you four." He stood up exiting the room with thunderous stomps. "You and the other kids will move tonight."

I got up and put on a hoodie on. I slipped a pair of wholly jeans on and a pair slippers. What the heck was wrong with this guy! Couldn't be stable enough for his own kids. Just what I need.

I opened the door to Angel and Gazzy's room, finding their stuff packed as well.

"Angel, Gazzy, wake up guys. We are moving." Angel bolted up with blonde curls every where. Gazzy sat up blonde hair sticking up. They were so much alike.

"What do you mean we're moving?" They said simultaneously. They started looking around they room finding their stuff packed to.

"Gazzy, go wake up Iggy. Let's all meet in the living room. We have to move tonight."

Angel stood up and walked to the closet to slip on something warm. Gazzy walked out running into the wall. I walked down stairs to see a giant moving truck, tons of guys walking around carrying boxes. Great.

"DAD! Why do we have to move tonight?" I called threw the house. And what do my wonder eyes should appear, but nothing. A man came up to me ushering me out side. Gosh I could walk myself. I sat in the front seat, watching as the other three came out and got in the car.

**Bet you can guess where their going huh. I know it's short but short is my game. ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Though I do own the cookie in my hand right now. Jealous? thought so. Oh and TWO snow days in a row! Yay!**

Max POV

I plugged in my head phones customer to my design. They were a red "M" with wings out the side. I was listening to a song call "We Laugh Until We Cry" (a.n friend keeps trying to make me listen to this. Is it good?). It was a short ride, so I didn't really have time to go to sleep. Darn. The house we pulled up to was, just, WOW. It was three stories high. The grass was as green as the lime gummy bear. With flowers everywhere, expressing a motherly figure. And to top it all off? Their was a pie in the window cooling off. Yes, I know, in this dreadful hour. This house was what you thought of when you thought parents. Yum.

I helped Angel get out of the car and slowly walked along the neatly kept side walk. The door was large and welcoming. Angel knocked for I was to hesitant to. A lady with a warm smile opened the door.

"Hi! I'm Anne but once you get to know me please, call me mom. I hope you enjoy your stay with us. I'm sorry if I'm scarring you, I am just so excited to have you here. My kids are all asleep but you see them tomorrow." 'Anne' said. We stepped threw the door. I sucked in my breath. This place was huge. The living room to the left the kitchen to the right. A grand staircase was going up from each side with a CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN in the middle. I almost died right then and there. I was now in heaven.

"Max you room is on the third floor with the four of my boys. Angel and Gazzy? You will be sharing a room on the second floor. Iggy you will also be on the second floor. Your rooms have your name on the door, as your our guest, but treated as family. Tomorrow we will all meet in the dining room at 10:00 sharp for breakfast. We have our own chef for I am not the best cooks. We also have a Scottish terroir dog named total, though he usually sleep on the couch. I'll lead you guys to your rooms. Please feel at home here." Anne said. We followed her dropping off everyone on our way. On the second floor was also Anne's room and a girl named Monique's room. On the third floor I saw a door labeled 'Arian' next was a door labeled 'Dylan' then a door labeled 'Sam' followed by 'Nicholas'. Finally, my door which I was glad to find only said 'Max'

"Thanks Anne." I stepped into my room to once again get over whelmed. But honestly just imaging you dream room cause I don't want to bore you with detail. ( Review if I should or not in the next chapter!) I flopped on my bed and passed out within seconds.

Time skip to morning :)

I sat up, taking in my unfamiliar surroundings. Oh yeah I'm at Anne's. Duh. I looked a saw a clock on the wall. Ooh, almost time for breakfast. I would get to meet Arian, Nicholas, and Dylan.

I brushed threw the snarling mess I like to call my hair. That took at least fifteen minutes, taking me right into breakfast. Almost running down the stairs, I walked into a seen I did not want to see.

"Where's the new girl, mom?"

"Shut up Ari."

"don't worry bro, she is worth the wait."

"Wait you know her, Dylan?"

Four different voices, but two to familiar.

fang's POV

"Where's the new girl, mom?" Ari asked impatiently. The other kids had been in there rooms unpacking, but the new girl was still asleep.

"Shut up Ari." I growled. My mom wouldn't tell me the girls name, only that she had seen me talking to her. How? She said she has her ways.

"Don't worry bro, she is worth the wait." Dylan said with hideous smirk on his face. He knew! That wasn't fair.

"Wait you know her Dylan?" Sam asked waiting patiently.

Jut then she came down the stairs. She took one look at us, saw me, turned around, and ran right back up the stairs. What the fringing Friday was MAX doing here. How in the world did I get put with a new girl that hates me more then usual, as a housemate? I stood up abruptly, heading towards the living room. I had to get myself outta there.

Max POV

And the winner of bad luck goes to, drum roll please, ME. I get Fang, my worst enemy, and Dylan who was crushing on me. As I was about to go up the stairs to the third floor, I saw the girl, Nudge, from school walk out of the room with Monique written on the door.

"Nudge?!" I practically died in relief.

"Max? What are you doing in my house?"

"I live here now, I just moved in with you guys."

"ZOMG!" She yelled fully awake, " We can do make up, and get dressed up, and watch movies, and paint our na-"

"No, but I do have to say, are your brothers weird?"

"yeah, but not like institution insane just weird. Hey have you had breakfast? No, you probally haven't. You should sit next to me. Don't worry I am on the opposite side of the boys. Have you met them yet?" She stared at me. I just nodded. She took my arm and led me to the dining room. This time I walked right in and took a seat next to Nudge. Noticing Fang gone. Good. I took a look at the boys. There was one that looked kinda outta place,almost to big for his body. The next was your average 'nice guy', followed by non-other then the superstar face, Dylan.

"Hi?" I asked watching them staring at me. Sam instantly looked down at his food, while Ari gave me a small smile. Dylan, though, was the first to talk.

"Max! I can't believe my luck. I thought you would be a complete stranger. Mother had told us you were new, but I wasn't sure."

"I'm Ari, I play a Line man on the football team. Nice to meet you." Ari said reaching out his hand. I took it politely and shook his hand.

"I'm Sam, the smart in the family. Also the center on the football team." Sam said also out stretching his hand. I took his hand also, not wanting to be rude. Hey they were kinda cute.

"And you know me. Though I'm the coolest of us, being the team captain and quarter back of the football team." He winked at me, still out stretching his hand. I took his once again, though very hungry for the eggs steering on my plate.

Once I let go I started chowing into my food, not really caring if I looked like a pig. I was hungry.

"Have you guys seen my siblings?" I choked out threw big bites off the most tasteful food I have ever had. Ari pointed to the stairs. Oh, they were probably being productive this fine Saturday morning. Ah well, I'll do it tomorrow. He he yeah right.

SHORT TIMESKIP TO THE END OF BREAKFAST (YOU MISSED THE NUDGE CHANNEL)

"Nudge! Shut up!" Sam yelled sitting on the couch petting their dog Total. I took the advantage of Nudge distracted to run up stairs to Iggy's room. He was sitting on the bed, taking out old pictures from a card broad box labeled FRAGILE on the front.

"Hey how's it going? The kids downstairs aren't so bad except for Fang," At first he kept staring at the picture, then replied the exact opposite I thought he would.

"He's the jerk? I was talking to him, bro to bro, and he said he actually apologized to you and you used your cookie line. What the heck! He's a really cool dude."

"Cool? He told me i was the idiot that he didn't want to be seen with for my reputation. No offense but I'm gonna hate ANYONE how tells me that. K?" I stormed out forgetting what I was going to ask him. I couldn't believe my luck.

Fang POV

I sat on the chair, watching the tv. Ugh, why did she have to be so beautiful, live in my house, but hate me? I wanted to fix this but I really didn't know how. I didn't want to be her friend but at the same time i wanted to hold her hand. I wanted to ignore her but sit next to her every chance I had. I had to choose if I wanted to be her friend or not. I had no clue. Maybe, I would. What would be the worst that could happen. You could cause her death by being around her. Shut up inner voice. Jeez.

**I'm actually proud of this chapter no matter what they say, cause words can't bring me down. Haha JK. But seriously hope you like it. REVIEWS MAKE ME TYPE MORE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Valentines day! All snow in so I thought I would type so just sit back and relax. Hope you like this chapter!**

**FULLY DEDICATED TO EMILY! You know who you are**

Max's POV

I was sitting in the widow seat, cushion, thing when a knock came to my door. Who in e world would bother me right now? Actually everyone would so lets forget that. Any way, Angel walked in the door and sat down next to me looking up at me oh so innocently.

"Hey Ange, what's wrong?"

"It's just, I want you to like it here, but you already don't."

"I'm fine, it's just overwhelming." I tried. Of course my little sister can like read minds, seeing right threw my lie.

"It's one of the boys, isn't it."

"yeah, they were really mean to me. Not much more to say." She stood up and walked out of my room just like that. WHAT. Well that was spontaneous.

Angel's POV

I had to fix everything. Those two were obviously perfect for each other. I walked to Fang's room, finding him sitting at his computer, typing away. I walked in silently and sat on his bed. The bed creaked and his head whipped around eyes on high alert. His eyes matched mine and instantly relaxed. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey Angel, what's up?"

"Why are you and Max fighting?" I said in my best angelic voice.

"Oh, uh," his face turned crimson, "She is accusing me for something I didn't do."

"Well, then you know what you have to do."

"And, what's that sweetheart."

"Apologize, maybe with a box of cookies. I already have tho place."

Max's POV

I had gone down stairs to talk to Nudge when Angel, ONCE AGAIN, bothered me again.

"What, Ange?"

"Follow." She turned around and walked outside. Instinctively I followed her without question. She made a turn and we went through the glass, back doors. There was a patch of strawberry bushes there. Angel always love going strawberry picking. We walked around for a while eating strawberries off the bushes when I spotted Fang sitting there on a bench. I turned around to walk away when Angel took am strong grip on my wrist.

"Angel, let go of me." I said through gritted teeth. She always had to fix things for me. I didn't want this relationship to be fixed.

"But he has cookies."

"Angel, what did I ever do to you!" I hissed through a closed mouth. Fang looked up from his position on the bench. He had a lopsided grin plastered on his face. Ugh that annoyed me. I looked away to not give him the gratitude of me actually looking at him. This was gonna take awhile.

Fang's POV

she walked over here with Angel dragging her. I smiled a little, making her look away instantly. I pulled out the box of cookies from behind me. Was I trying to hard? Maybe, but Angel was the one that came up with this idea.

"Angel, what did I ever do to you," Max hissed trough a closed mouth. Angel just smiled and plopped Max down next to me.

"Here," I said handing Max the box of cookies. She looked at it skeptical, then took it, eyes turning sad.

"My dad use to buy these for us all the time after he accident. He knew how much we loved them." She whispered. Her voice vulnerable to the world. Here eyes stared at the box of cookies for another second before she mumbled something even I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked. I was almost scared that Max was this vulnerable at this moment. She seem to always be so guarded.

"thanks," she mumbled again barely audible. I looked up to see Angel already gone. Max set down the cookies and and gave me a quick hug. I stiffened at her touch. It was soft, and welcoming, unlike her usual guarded self. She let go even quicker though, me already missing her warmth. She took a cookie out and bit into it.

"mmm," she said. A little smile playing across her face.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's alright. I know I was harsh. Iggy was right. I guess we could try to be friends," she paused, "As long as you don't call me ugly again."

"Deal," I said shaking her hand.

we sat their for at least an hour, just talking about random things. But Max always seemed to change the subject when I asked about the accident she mentioned earlier.

Dylan's POV

I sat there in my bedroom watching Max and Fang instantly get along. She couldn't just hate him, she had to make up with him. She was his and he was going to make sure of it.

He walked downstairs to see her sitting on the couch. Fang was in the kitchen, leaving just me and her.

"Hey, Max, wanna see something cool?"

"Sure, just let me tell Fang."

"I already told him I would be borrowing you, don't worry." She stood up and followed me up the stairs. I made my way to my room, opening the door for her to go in first. She would be my girlfriend. Wait, that sounds creepy. Scratch that.i mean I really wanted her to like me instead of him. There, not creepy at all.


End file.
